1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor package testing apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus to test a stacked semiconductor package, or multi-stack package (MSP), which provides vertical and inclined images from various angles to obtain a stereoscopic effect and employs color information from a color camera to improve test reliability and shorten a test time.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increase in integration density of electronic/information apparatuses, demands for high-pin-count semiconductor packages have increased. Thus, a vast amount of research is being conducted on Array Type semiconductor packages, such as ball-grid-array (BGA) packages, which satisfy the demands for the high-pin-count semiconductor packages and reduce chip sizes and fabrication costs. In recent years, a fine-pitch BGA package, which is a kind of chip scale package, has been developed.
In addition, brisk development of stacked semiconductor packages (MSP) in which chips are stacked, packages are stacked, or chips and packages are stacked together has progressed to increase the capacity and integration density of semiconductor devices.
In general, a semiconductor device is an essential component for computers and household electrical appliances. The semiconductor device necessarily undergoes a precise test after production and before shipment. A semiconductor device requires a far higher degree of precision than other components. Therefore, a very small defect in an internal element or external appearance of the semiconductor device may be detrimental to its performance.
A defect in lead or ball, which occurs during the assembly of a printed circuit board (PCB), affects an external appearance of a semiconductor device. Accordingly, a process of testing the state of a lead or ball of a semiconductor device including a PCB on which a ball grid array (BGA) is mounted is being regarded as very important among semiconductor-device testing processes.